


Flame

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hux’s Leather Gloves™, M/M, omega kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On their way to an important meeting with Snoke, Hux and Kylo become trapped when the elevator breaks down. To make it worse, Kylo goes into heat.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 290
Collections: Anonymous





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> *writes this in a couple hours*  
> *edits this in 45 mins*  
> *takes one month to post it*
> 
> uhhhhh no excuses for this one. I just wanted to practice writing smut, writing in a slightly different style than usual, as well as not having to heavily edit my fic for once. this is also the first a/b/o fic ive written so hopefully it’s okay
> 
> so here it is, a very typical™ abo fic, enjoy?

Just before the overly-reflective, steel door of the elevator shuts, Kylo jams his hand between it and the wall, preventing it from closing. Getting his hand crushed in the door is hardly a worry — not when there's only ten minutes until his meeting with Snoke and the buyers. Not when he's spent the entirety of his day practicing his presentation over and over and over again, even in spite of the tickle in the back of his throat, the achiness in his bones, and how warm to the touch his skin is. The flu hasn't consumed his body just yet, and even if he was confined to his bed by an ear-splitting headache, or body-wrenching-cough, Snoke would not pardon him from this meeting.

Inside the elevator car, Hux, pink-nosed from his walk to his vehicle to inside the building, still wearing his coat and scarf, rolls his eyes when he sees who exactly has delayed him even further. Of course it's Kylo Ren. Who else would it be? He finds the corner of his upper lip raising into a sneer without his permission, to which Kylo glares straight daggers back instead of the expected nod acknowledging his presence.

The stereo above plays a happy, tinny jingle as the elevator slowly takes them up to floor sixty-five, where the executive board rooms are. Normally, this would be where Kylo keeps his eyes dead-set on the reflective steel doors in front of him, but his eyes keep getting drawn over to Hux each time he sniffles.

Hux is dressed in an expensive charcoal suit that's quite clearly tailored to his exact dimensions. Above the suit, he wears a long peacoat in a plaid pattern that compliments his figure so well it makes Kylo's blood boil. Kylo thinks Hux looks more put together than ever, with his hair slicked back just the perfect amount, and those hands ... Hux is wearing _leather_ gloves. The worst of all is Hux's pink-tipped, sharp nose; it should give his appearance an air of silliness, yet somehow it works, and it’s entirely vexing.

Kylo endeavours to keep his eyes off of Hux, but feels another burst of warmth rush through his body. Every part of him feels sticky and damp, despite having just come in the building from being outside in a bone-chilling blizzard. His scowl deepens, hating the flush on his face. He attributes it to the parka he's still wearing now that he's indoors and the temperature is overly warm, or perhaps the flu threatening to overtake him.

Hux sniffles again, this time particularly loudly, immediately bringing Kylo's eyes right back to him.

Hux takes notice, meeting his gaze in the elevator door. His eyes narrow.

"Would you stop staring?" He asks.

Kylo glares. "Did you forget there's a blizzard happening outside?" He pointedly stares at Hux's outfit.

"Did you forget we're having a highly important meeting?" Hux sneers back, roving his eyes up and down Kylo's parka and boots-laden figure.

"I‘m getting sick. I’m not going to wear a thin ass suit and risk making it—"

Both Hux and Kylo's eyes widen when the elevator car comes to a shuddering stop with a cloud clinking; just as quickly as the music stops and the bright strips of LEDs above go out. Shortly after, dim red emergency lights flicker on, the fluorescents emitting a low buzzing noise.

The sudden silence is stifling.

"What the fuck?" Kylo is the first to ask.

Hux retrieves his phone from the pocket of his peacoat and curses when the screen lights up, his expression darkening." Six minutes left," he states. There's an edge to his voice.

"Think the storm knocked the power out?" Kylo asks.

Hux gives a ragged sigh. "What else could it be?" He leans back onto the railing. "They'd best resolve it quickly, or we're going to miss out on the partnership of the decade."

Kylo absently nods, his mind quickly pulled back in when a bout of heat pours over him. He can feel his face turning red, and sweat accumulating. In his parka, he feels like a turkey thrown in an oven and left to bake. There's too much sweat accumulated on his back for this to be normal. Desperate, he looks at the rows of floor buttons. There's usually an emergency button, isn't there? _Yes!_ There at the bottom row. He jabs said button with his index finger and waits for it to make a noise, or for someone to say something over the speaker, any sign it's done something. Only the buzzing of the emergency lights and Hux texting on his phone greet him back.

"No response?" Hux asks, looking up. There's a coil of anxiety sitting in his stomach, just waiting to unspool. Each minute that passes by on the clock is another level of agitation reached.

"No," Kylo confirms.

Hux watches as Kylo unzips his heavy winter coat and then takes the thing off, sleeve by sleeve. He flings it onto the elevator floor, causing Hux to wince; surely it wasn’t a cheap purchase to be discarded like trash? 

A deep scent, somewhat like spice, is spread through the elevator soon after — it's worrying, seeing as Hux likes the scent. Wants more of it. He wonders if Kylo has taken up wearing a new cologne, perhaps to provide a distraction from his rather plain scent as a beta, even though he thinks Kylo has never shown any signs of discomfort with his type before.

"Fuck, it's really hot in here," Kylo states.

Hux quirks an eyebrow. "I don't find it too warm in the slightest. Is it that sickness you mentioned?" He asks, taking note of the pink tinge to Kylo's complexion.

"I don't know. Maybe. Fuckin' hell of a time to get the flu." It all comes out breathily.

Hux eyes Kylo. He’s breathing in and out deeper than usual, and a slight sheen of perspiration covers his forehead. "Someone will come for us soon. Then we can give our presentations, sign the deal, and go home."

Kylo nods. He’s content to let Hux go back to his phone while he waits until there’s a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. A choked noise that he just barely keeps trapped in the back of his throat emits from him. 

Hux’s head snaps up, and he stares. 

"I— I don't think I'll make it to the presentation." Kylo pants. He feels so warm that he's cold. Every inch of his body is covered in sweat. He's shaky.

Hux's eyebrows knit. "Ren?"

"I— think I need to sit down," Kylo unsteadily grasps at the railing, then lowers himself down, throwing his coat far away from himself. Next to go is his suit jacket, then leaving his tie to loosen. Something is really wrong. There are cramps in the lowest part of his abdomen, unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

"Shit, do I need to call nine-one-one?"

"No, I th—"

Hux is already opening his phone again. "This is not normal, I'm calling—"

"NO!"

Hux looks up from his phone with murderous eyes, his jaw clenched. “Then what do you want me to do?! You’re clearly very unwell!”

Kylo breathes heavily for a couple of seconds. He still feels terribly warm, like he's dying, but there's tell-tale wetness in the seat of his pants. He knows what this is now, is surprised he hadn't realized sooner. From the second he found out his designation as an omega, he began taking heavy suppressants, not wanting anyone beyond his parents to know what he is. An omega. And while omegas are equal to anyone else in all ways of life, the genotype certainly doesn’t come without drawbacks. Kylo was content to ignore many of them, but it was the heats he simply couldn't abide. 

Learning about them in school as a child — he'd been terrified. That for three days, or what could last for an entire week, every three months an omega would go into a feverish state, overwhelmed by arousal. 

The thought of losing control haunted Kylo in the years leading up to his presentation. When he'd started to show signs of pre-heat, that first time, he'd cried to his mom for hours until she took him to the doctor to acquire suppressants. Kylo had been lucky to have caught his heat just before it happened, and was able to stop the symptoms from encroaching on him. 

From then on, he'd went about his life as a beta. He'd never religiously kept up on the façade. Not until he'd started working for Snoke — a man disgusted by omegas. Who bears an irrational hatred toward them, whose attitude has seem to spread to his senior staff, and carried down even further down the chain of management. Kylo could go work anywhere else and not face the same prejudice — it would certainly spare him copious amounts of stress — but nowhere else offers him the same salary and benefits. 

Besides, Snoke is so close to either retiring or passing on, leaving his company in either Kylo or Hux's hands. 

Now, that’s ruined. 

Kylo chokes back a horrible ball of anger and despair sitting in his chest, crushing his lungs, tearing up his heart, and digging spikes into the perfect life and career he's crafted for himself as a beta. It's all over. Because for some damned reason his suppressants have chosen to fail him on one of the most important days of his career.

"Ren?" Hux prompts, still holding his phone out. His heart is pounding heavily — he’s highly annoyed, is desperate to get to the meeting, but something is very wrong. Kylo smells amazing to him, and he can't stop thinking about it, even though his co-worker is currently slumped in the corner of the elevator, apparently feeling debilitatingly sick.

Kylo, on the other hand, finds himself laughing. It's a bitter and forced thing. For the first time, he's finally on the receiving end of something other than malice from Hux. Probably due to the pheromones his heat is making him emit, Kylo thinks poisonously.

"I'm in — _heat_ ," Kylo spits. Angry tears fill his eyes and he despises himself for it. He can't even look at Hux for fear of his reaction, for the disgust and imperious smile that's sure to come.

But Hux does none of that. He merely stands in place, expression frozen. What Kylo said makes sense to him, but it doesn't _set in_. He can't comprehend it. Because that means all this time he's been competing with an omega for Snoke's chair when he passes on. An omega who is insanely stubborn, headstrong, and chock-full of legendary temper tantrums. An omega who often drove Hux up the wall day in and day out. That same man, who is now sitting on the floor of the elevator, going into heat.

"You're an omega," Hux blinks dumbly, finally setting his phone back in his pocket. "How— how'd you not know about this? Surely you must have felt it coming, you idiot!" Hux snarls. "This would've happened while we were in the meeting, you didn't say anything, and now we're stuck in an elevator!"

"I didn't know!" Kylo seethes, eyes still set on the elevator wall opposite him.

"How in the world did you not know your heat is coming? You must keep a schedule, or be taking suppressants?"

"I just _didn't_ , okay?!" Kylo yells in lieu of an explanation, burying his head in his hands. The cramps are getting worse now, the slick making itself more and more pronounced. His thoughts are becoming muddied with arousal, of which Hux's scent isn't helping in the least — it permeates every inch of the elevator. Kylo never thought about it too much previously; it's just like the pine forests where he grew up, but deeper. It's insanely attractive and entirely crazy-making. "Fuck," he whimpers.

"Okay, I'm calling for help. I can't be in here," Hux says.

"No, don't!" Kylo protests again.

"Why? You're in heat and we're _trapped_ , in case you haven't noticed."

Kylo finally looks up. His eyes are red-rimmed. Hux bites his lips — hates that Kylo's devastated expression gives him pause.

"Help me," Kylo says.

Hux instantly shakes his head negative. "Are you insane? That's a horrible idea on so many levels that I don't even know what else to say." It's a horrible idea. But appealing. And it _shouldn't_ be.

"I can't have anyone know," Kylo begs. "Please." His face is soft, eyes watery and mouth pouty. His lips look so plush, Hux realizes for the first time; they're biteable, and he bets they would look amazing around a cock.

Hux closes his eyes tightly for a moment, clearing insane thoughts about Kylo from his mind. When Hux first started his day, he absolutely could not have foreseen it going in this direction. He hardly thought he'd miss Snoke's meeting, let alone be stuck in an elevator with Ren, who is apparently an omega and is now begging Hux to 'help' (fuck) him. And the problem is—those pleading eyes of Kylo's are compelling.

But not enough to take all sense out of Hux. "No. I'm getting us some help." He takes his phone out, ready to dial the front desk, but before he can even open the phone app, Kylo stands up, storms over, and snatches the device straight out of Hux's hand.

Hux makes no hesitation in trying to take it back, but Kylo's long arms keep it out of grasp.

"Ren, give me my phone back. _Now_."

"Or what?" Kylo demands, continuing to holding the phone out of Hux's reach.

"Or so help me when we escape this elevator I will tell _everyone_ what you are." Hux knows what Snoke thinks of omegas, of what he'd do to Kylo if he knew.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." Hux refutes.

Kylo's upper lip curls in disgust.

"Seriously," Hux starts on a more rational level, "what difference does it make if an emergency worker sees you in heat as opposed to a member of staff from the building? Someone is going to see, no matter what. Or did you think the power was just going to come back on in five minutes and you would escape away unnoticed?"

"I wasn't ... I can't fucking think straight!" Kylo yells, grip tightening on Hux's phone. "Everything hurts and I can't think straight," he says again, this time less angry. "Here," he holds out Hux's phone, resigned. He should've known he couldn't hold his designation secret forever. One day — today — there would be a slip up with suppressants, or someone would find his medical records. Something would happen. Now it has. 

And Kylo’s terrified. 

Feels like his body is betraying him.

Hux sighs. He should feel a degree of satisfaction in Kylo's misery, but instead, all he feels is this big hole in his chest. He takes the phone out of Kylo's hand, and when their skin touches, he freezes. It's like an electric bolt just ran him through — and Kylo feels the same. They jump away at the same time, their eyes both immediately going to each other's.

Hux is trying, he truly is, but Ren's scent is compelling whether he likes it or not. He doesn't want to see Kylo go back to sitting in a pitiful ball on the elevator floor either — the sight is just plain wrong. Kylo doesn't deserve that.

With Snoke's meeting long gone from their minds and only the emergency lights in the elevator car to keep them company, they just stare, at an impasse. Kylo never knew so much could be said through a look before.

Another cramps racks its way through Kylo, causing him to shudder and slide down the elevator wall, going to back to his knees-folded-to-the-chest position, shivering despite the sweat clinging to his skin and wetting his clothes. 

Three minutes pass in silence with Kylo sitting in a ball while Hux paces back and forth rapidly, his pace sharp. 

Kylo is deep within his own mind, thoughts running rampant, when Hux suddenly stops. Confused, Kylo looks up to find Hux staring at him — even in the dim red light of the elevator, he can see the red tinge to Hux's cheeks.

"If we're going to do this, we're using protection. That's non-negotiable. I don't care how deep in heat you get, the condom is not coming off," Hux states, pocketing his phone against his better judgement. “Are you sure you want this?”

"Yes," Kylo breathes, nodding his head desperately. Anything to fill the absence inside him. His face is very pink now. His white button-up shirt damp, and navy pants beyond salvage. He doesn't have the presence of mind to question why Hux is carrying around condoms in his wallet, let alone the mind space to mock him for it. Whatever. He doesn't want an unfortunate accident to be caused by this situation either.

Kylo stands on shaky legs, feeling himself fill with desire as Hux looks him up and down with those sharp eyes of his. 

Hux walks forward, making Kylo step backwards until his back meets the cool metal wall.

"Have you ever done this before?" Hux asks, already reaching down for Kylo's belt buckle.

"No," Kylo answers truthfully. "Don't think that means you can push me around."

"You'd never let me anyway," Hux retorts. He undoes the buckle on Kylo's belt successfully, then immediately goes for the fly on Kylo's dress pants and pulls that down too and pulls the pants down until they're sitting at Kylo's thighs. With just briefs on, Kylo's scent is near undiluted — entirely too strong to resist at this point.

"Turn around," Hux commands. "And bend over."

Kylo should feel shame for wanting to obey Hux, but he doesn't. He only wants to please. He turns around just as Hux told him, then bends, placing his hands on the railing for support. He wants nothing but what Hux gives him now. It's when Hux pulls his briefs down too, that the situation truly sinks in. He's never let anyone see him naked before, yet here he is, in a stuffy elevator bathed in red light, letting Armitage Hux, of all people, fuck him.

And Kylo doesn't care.

He _wants_ this.

To the left of Kylo, he hears Hux rummage through his workbag, then returns to his position behind. Hux undoes his belt with a quick motion and wastes no time in pushing his pants down just enough to get his dick out. There's the ripping noise of the condom packet being opened, and Kylo tries to look behind for a glimpse but can't see it, not when Hux puts a hand on his back and pushes him back into bending over.

Hux puts the condom on while Kylo tries to keep his hips from bucking in search of contact — no matter how deep in heat he is, he's not going to let himself act completely desperate. Or at least, that's what he thinks until Hux brings a hand to one of Kylo's asscheeks. Kylo jumps, and he feels his dick twitch. Hux is still wearing leather gloves. In fact, Hux hasn't undressed at all. He's only shed his fucking peacoat. So when Hux begins trailing his hand closer to Kylo's hole, he can't stop himself from trying to get Hux closer to being inside of him. Hux trails a thumb to Kylo's wet pucker, running said finger through the mess of slick he finds.

"Nobody has ever really touched you here?" Hux asks. "I'd say it's a shame, but it's not."

Kylo's mind has turned to mush. He just nods in agreement. And when Hux pushes his thumb inside, he whimpers.

"More," Kylo asks for.

Hux would like to hold out. To tease Kylo. But as it stands, he's painfully hard himself, and aching to be inside Kylo. Coupled with the fact that at any time the power could turn back on, that anyone could see them, only fuels him further.

Hux takes his cock in hand and directs it to Kylo's hole, slowly pushing inside so as to let Kylo get used to the sensation. An omega in heat needs little to no preparation, and while Hux doesn't consider himself particularly large, this is only common courtesy. But it's so difficult to stick to when Kylo begins clenching down on him and whining, pushing his hips back and begging for more.

Hux only feels it's proper to oblige him, so he finally pushes his hips forward until he's all the way inside.

Kylo is beside himself at the feeling. How could he have ever viewed this as something he'd never want to do? It's bliss, it's heaven. Hux feels incredible — like he's carving a space out inside Kylo, and Kylo doesn't mind in the slightest. Not when every inch of movement brings a tidal wave of pleasure within him.

"Faster," Kylo urges.

He's happy when Hux places his hands on his hips and begins snapping his hips forward. That hits something in Kylo that makes his eyes water, that punches out moans and whimpers. He wants more and more and more. Wants to drown in the feeling.

"Please, I want your knot."

Hux only works harder, loving the way Kylo raises his hips to meet Hux's thrusts. How Kylo's moans get higher pitched the closer he gets to coming.

And when Kylo feels the knot starting to form at the base of Hux's cock, he goes crazy for it.

"Come inside," Kylo begs. "Hnn— Come inside please."

Hux squeezes Kylo's hip with his gloved hand as reassurance and starts to work the swollen base inside. Kylo begins to clench down more and more, starting to whine as he does so. A few more thrusts from Hux and Kylo yells as his body jolts forward, his hole spasming around Hux's cock.

It's enough for Hux to push in a couple more times until his knot swells up, and he begins coming, his body jerking into Kylo's as he fills the condom.

Kylo incomprehensibly moans. 

For a while they stand there, Kylo panting while Hux slumped against Kylo's sweaty back, still slightly jerking his hips into Kylo's every so often. Hux burrows his head into the crook of Kylo's neck, licking and sucking at the gland producing his incredible scent, unable to pull away — Kylo's strong temperament, as well as his large body, have always been a source of equal attraction and frustration for Hux, but the anger feels like such a minor fraction now. All Hux wants to do is take Kylo back to his apartment and spend the week in bed.

Maybe it's the hormones talking, maybe it's the situation they've been forced into. Hux doesn't quite care at the moment. There's a blizzard tearing through the streets and the elevator is stuck. They've missed their meeting with Snoke and their client. And Hux just wants to fuck Kylo more.

"Fuck," Kylo spits. "I can't believe we did that."

Neither can Hux. Yet he wants to do it again anyway. "Snoke's going to fire us," Hux says quietly.

"He wouldn't."

"You know he can, and he will."

"No. Not us. Others maybe, but not us."

Hux scoffs. Of course Kylo thinks that. He's always been Snoke's favourite. "Listen. I don't think you should go up there and give a presentation when we get out of here."

"Why not? I'll be fine."

"I think not. You've apparently never had a heat. How would you know how long it'll be before another wave hits?"

Kylo does not appreciate Hux telling him what to do — when it comes to non-sexual matters — especially with his dick up Kylo's ass. He elbows Hux in the ribs and squirms, trying to get out of his grip. Hux gets the message. He starts to pull out, leaving what feels like a gaping hallow that needs to be filled immediately; it's such a typical omega thing to feel. He hates it. He also hates that Hux is right — there's no way he can attend the meeting while in heat. Not only are his slick, sweat-stained clothes and scent a dead giveaway, but attending a meeting in heat will destroy any last hope they have of securing this deal.

"Fuck, what am I supposed to do with this?" Hux asks.

Kylo focuses on doing his pants back up, but takes a brief glance at Hux and laughs at the filled condom hanging in from hand. "That seems like your own problem—"

The lights in the elevator spring to life, flooding the car with bright white. Seconds later, it hums to life and begins its journey to the 65th floor again.

"Shit!" Hux exclaims. He jabs at the button for the 60th floor and his shoulders slump when it blessedly stops instead of ignoring his request and continuing on. "Come on, we'll get ourselves sorted in the washroom."

Kylo nods, bending down to scoop up his suit jacket and parka. Every muscle feels tense as he steps out because he knows exactly what this looks like — his tie is loosened, hair a mess, and he's visibly sweaty. Hux is only in a marginally better state. Their only saving grace is that it's a week away from Christmas. Much of the staff is out of the office on holidays, which means the hallways leading to the bathroom are empty.

Inside the bathroom, they say nothing to each other as they clean up. Hux quickly throws the condom he'd hidden behind his coat away while Kylo straightens out his tie and wets his hands to brush his hair back into something that looks tamed.

"Well?" Hux asks, watching Kylo meticulously comb through every part of his appearance.

"Well what?"

"How do you plan on dealing with the rest of your heat? You know this is only a temporary reprieve," Hux states. He crosses his arms and leans against the sink counter. "Let me take care of the meeting. Go home and ... do whatever."

Kylo soaks in Hux's tall, lean figure. He still hasn't taken the gloves or the coat off, and while it seems like it should be ridiculous, Kylo finds it to look intimidating. Not necessarily to himself, but just ... in general. He likes it. "I thought you'd help me further once the meeting is over," Kylo answers truthfully.

Hux's jaw clenches. "Ren. This— whatever this is— it ends after your heat, understood?"

"Yes," Kylo nods fervently. "I don't want anything more than that either."

Hux searches Kylo's eyes for a hint but is satisfied in seeing Kylo is telling the truth. They're co-workers, after all. While Kylo's heat may have muddled things, blowing off steam with each other while keeping things totally platonic is an acceptable outcome to him. "Good," he states.

"Good," Kylo parrots.

"Well. I'll head up to the meeting. Call yourself an Uber or something home — text me your address and I'll come after I’ve resolved this disaster."

"You're not going to tell anyone." Kylo more states than asks.

"No,” Hux confirms.

"Good," Kylo says again. 

Hux just nods awkwardly, making eye contact one more time before leaving the bathroom.

Kylo is left alone, with the confounding question of whether what occurred between them is a good thing or not, and what it'll mean in the future. If Hux will truly stick to his word or not, and if he'll treat Kylo differently when he comes back to work after his heat. The questions dig under his skin, but he refuses to let them bother him beyond that surface level. Besides, he's sure he'll have plenty of time to ponder the question when Hux comes over to fuck him later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> _Their relationship absolutely does not stay platonic._
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/bastila_s)


End file.
